The present invention relates generally to elevator switches and position indicators. Such units are normally installed on operating panels in hallways and within elevator cars for allowing the user to select a floor destination, for indicating that the switch has been activated, and for indicating the position of the elevator car.
Elevator switches have up to now mainly been of the simple, mechanical snap-action type in which a button is depressed to close a switch. A significant problem with this type of switch is its susceptibility to vandalism, since objects such as toothpicks, match sticks and the like can be jammed between the button and housing when the button is pressed so that the switch is permanently closed. This cause the elevator to return constantly to a particular floor, for example. When this happens, maintenance personnel have to perform a lengthy check of the system to discover the source of the problem, and such vandalism substantially increases the cost of operating an elevator system.
Maintenance personnel must also cope with the task of replacing light bulbs in mechanical switches that have burned out. Such activity also increases the cost of operating the elevator system.